Burston Prime
The Burston Prime is the Prime variant and direct upgrade of the , sporting higher stats across the board including fire rate, damage, status, and critical potential. The Burston Prime can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Near-equal physical damage distribution – effective against all factions, Sentients and Shadow Stalker. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Fastest fire rate of all burst-fire rifles. *Comes with a polarity. *Can use the Burston Prime-exclusive . Disadvantages: *Third lowest base damage per bullet of all burst-fire rifles, after and / / . *Below average critical multiplier. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Poor ammo efficiency. **Very fast fire rate for its magazine size, especially with , results in frequent reloading. Tips *The Burston Prime has a fast burst, making it decent in long-range combat. *This weapon's status chance makes it more likely to deal Elemental procs than the usual . Its chance to proc at least once per burst is . *The Burston has arguably better ammo efficiency than the or due to its burst-fire nature. *Fire rate mods ( , , , etc.) reduce the delay between bursts, but did not increase the fire rate of the actual bullets themselves. As of , fire rate mods now increase the fire rate of the burst itself. *It isn't advised to put a on the Burston Prime as this weapon benefits more in close to mid range situations with its high accuracy and damage over long range situations where hitting enemies with all bullets becomes more difficult. * Modifying the magazine can sometimes be problematic, as you might be reduced to only 1 or 2 rounds in your last shot. A Max Rank or a Rank 3 will give you a magazine of 54, allowing you 18 bursts before reloading. This ensures you will always fire 3 rounds in every burst. Trivia *The Burston Prime has noticeably less golden ornamentation than previous Prime weapons. *At the time of its release, the Burston Prime was the first Prime weapon whose component drops were exclusive to the Orokin Derelict instead of the Orokin Void. Update 12 has since moved some component drops into the Void. *The Burston Prime is the first Prime primary weapon to receive a Weapon Augments mod. *The Burston Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media Burston Prime Codex.jpg|The Burston Prime as it appears in the Codex Burston prime look.jpg|burston prime stats Warframe0082.jpg|burston prime polarity Burston Prime_1.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_2.jpg|Burston Prime BurstonPrime_3.jpg|Burston Prime Burston Prime Colour Customization.png|Burston Prime Colour Customization A Gay Guy Reviews Burston Prime, The Best of Both Worlds? Warframe Burston Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.8.0-0 Warframe Burston Prime Build Guide Lets Max (Warframe) E1 - Burston Prime and Gilded Truth (60fps)-0 BURSTON PRIME - Gilded Truth augment 4 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Prime Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 12. *Status chance increased from 15% to 30%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 18%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Damage decreased from 39 to 36. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the non-Prime variant of this weapon. * , the pistol counterpart. * , the non-Prime pistol counterpart *Prime, the original Orokin weapon or Warframe. * , a Burston Prime exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Burston Prime es:Burston Prime fr:Burston Prime pt:Burston Prime Category:Update 11 Category:Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Burst Fire